To A New Life
by TokenFemale
Summary: Its time for Johnny to become a vampire.


The darkened room, only illuminated by the fireplace, treated the young couple with a break from the hotels hustle and bustle. Privacy was hard to come by lately for them. With everyone congragulating them on Dennis's transformation, it seemed they were the center of attention in the old manor.

It was now Johnnys turn.

With Dennis's transformation, and Johnnys right behind, two new additions to the Dracula Clan was major news for the community; and the hotel was buzzing with excitement.

The couple have had this talk before; and it would soon be their last.

Johnny would crack jokes about some movie called, "Twilight", of which Mavis had not seen yet, despite multiple pleas on Johnnys part. He'd always said that the vampires in these movies would... Sparkle in the sun, not burst into flames; something that had interest Mavis to a degree. She'd promised they would watch it after he'd been turned.

Hopefully from this point on they'd be reminiscing about his mortality.

Despite the simplicity of the transformation, it filled the couple with dread and anxiety. The question of Johnnys mortality loomed over their heads since their engagement. They had been together for about 7 years now, and Mavis could see the miniscule changes in Johnnys appearance.

His laugh lines had started to show their wear, and she had teased that she'd spotted a gray hair sticking out somewhere, resulting in Dennis wanting to help pluck it out.

It hadn't bothered Johnny much, though the worry was starting to form with Mavis.

She'd thought they'd waited a long time before deciding to transform him. And the time was drawing to a close of her comfort for Johnny getting older.

Vampires still aged, though very slowly. once Drac hit about 30, his aging had slowed tremendously; despite his father clearly looking into his elderly years.

Johnny would always joke about becoming a "vampire dude". His own aging had never seemed to be a problem to him.

Transforming into a vampire and been a thing of myth and fiction in the human world for Johnny. So many movies and books had speculated about the premise of immortality and vampirism, but few mortals knew the truth of it. Tonight would be the real thing.

He'd wondered how soon until he could use his new super powers. First thing he wanted to do was fly around and do some "rad tricks" on the half pipe, or hypnotize his old buddy to give him back a skateboard he'd borrowed, promising to give it back, but never did!

She would always laugh at her husband on that comment.

Mavis had never done a transformation herself, but stories told from her faher had been gruesome. If the transformation wouldn't take, it would leave the human as a walking zombie. Not quite alive, nor fully dead.

Others would end with the transformed in a pile of dust. Their bodies would burn and crackle hours after being bitten; reduced to just ash, only their canine teeth laying unscathed in the ash pile.

But, those stories were told to her before bed when she was younger; something to coax her to sleep when her fathers lullaby wouldn't suffice.

Dracula had told her what to do, it all was very simple. Bite the neck, drink some of their blood, give some of hers in return to him, and Voila!

An honorary vampire would be ushered into the clans legacy.

Mavis had grilled her father on the details of it, but he had reassured them both of the saftey of the transformation, even convincing her that he wouldnt need to be in the room for it.

But, despite the horror stories, but Johnnys mind would still wander.

The old grandfather clock ticked loudly, each chime echoing through the large room. Twelve loud signals. It struck midnight.

They had retreated to Mavis's old room, for the transformation. The rest of the monsters were informed of the event, and were strickly forbidden from the Draculas personal wing of the hotel, not to be disturbed.

Its gearing up to be quite the exciting night.

The couple sat on either side of each other. They were both quiet, holding each others hands; silent in acknowledgement of what was to come. Johnny savored the last moments of his mortality, and couldn't help himself from staring at his immortal wife. Her face was illuminated from the gentle fire in the room; she looked absolutely beautiful. It was the face he was content to watch for the next couple thousand years.

Mavis squeezed his hand, staring intently into his eyes.

"Are you ready, my love?" The vampire asked softly. The answer sent a anxious shiver racing through his body as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Oh yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be." He laughed nervously, his heart slammed hard around his chest; it was beating so heavily he was worried that Mavis could hear it. (She could.) Yet Johnny knew this is what he wanted. Being together for so long, he was ready to join his wife with the legion of the undead.

He had purchased the novel, "Dracula" by Bram Stoker, for Mavis for their first anniversary together.

She'd found it to be quite interesting; the humans point of view on vampires culture. The man had gotten quite a few things spot on!

Despite traveling and interacting with humans many times, shed continued to find them to be incredibly interesting.

Though the thought of Johnny growing old, while she stayed practically the same, terrified Mavis. A part of her would miss him as a human. His clumsiness had always been part of him- something she always found endearing. Vampires were much more graceful and agile.

"Totally." He continued. "If being with you forever means that I become a member of the undead, then I'm all for it." He grinned, then squeezed her hand tightly.

"Plus, I'll have eternity to work on my bike skills! And we all can travel the world; as a family." He'd been looking forward to this for a long time.

"Oh, Johnny... " Mavis sighed. Johnny had his moments of tenderness, outside his goofball personality.

Ever since humans were allowed into the hotel, Mavis had to grow accustomed to their... delicate-ness. They were so much more breakable than monsters. Mavis had often found herself mildling injuring Johnny whenever she got too excited. A playful shove on the shoulder had wound up with Johnny on the ground toppled over, and the hotel doctor popping his dislocated arm back into place. (Even a few 'overenthused' romps in their chambers late at night had left Johnny more than sore in the morning.) But despite all this, Johnny never was angry, nor afraid of her. He found her abesolutly mesmerizing.

"I love you, Mavey."

The vampire smiled. "I love you too, Johnny-Stein."

He leaned in to give her a kiss, as their son, Dennis, ran into the room. The young boy had somehow opened the door and flew to his parents bed in only a second.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The curly red headed boy exclaimed as he jumped into his fathers lap.

He laughed as Dennis bounced around in his now free arms, talking breathlessly about how Dracula and him were playing hide and seek, and the score was 10-2.

(With Dennis smoking Drac.)

"I'm going to get you, Denisovich!" Drac yelled, his voice echoing through the hotels halls.

He came running in right behind, bent at the waist, his arms outstretched in an attempt to catch the boy.

He suddenly looked up at the young couple and straightened up quickly.

"Oh, Mavis!" He turned bright red and chuckled, embarrassed. He snatched up his grandson from Johnny lap, now upside down in his arms, wriggling around in an attempt to break free.

"I thought you two were in Johnnys room. I'm so sorry! He is quite the little sprite... The little devil had gotten away from me."

The family had talked to Dennis about what was going to happen. They'd told him that they were going to turn him into a monster; a vampire, just like the rest of the family. Dennis was absolutely ecstatic, proclaiming that they would all fly around as bats and make clowd-men and play hide and seek together. The subject was all he'd talk about after he heard the news for the past few weeks.

After giving their son about a hundred kisses, and a hundred more protests to stay and watch, Dracula took Dennis from their room, leaving them again with privacy.

"Okay," Mavis laughed. "I'm so nervous "

Her husband took a deep breath, and nodded. "Me too! This is definitely a new thing for me. Time to be turned into an official monster. Blegh blegh blegh!" He bared his teeth and growled.

She giggled at him.

"I'm really nervous, too." He said sheepishly.

"Oh I know. Your heart is going wild. But! This will all go smoothly! If anything happens, my Dad can fix it." Mavis rushed the last part out.

Johnny looked a little shaken, but he chuckled nervously, and shrugged.

"Eh, what's the worst that can happen? I'm already going to be dead, so what's the next level? Dead dead?"

Mavis squeezed his hand tightly. Almost too tight for Johnnys liking. "Let's not think about that. This is all going to be fine!"

She twisted herself to face Johnny more comfortably, and placed one hand onto his shoulder, and the other onto his cheek.

"Uh, this is probably going to pinch a little." She warned, watching his face. She smiled, her fangs barley showing.

"Oh I'm sure I've been through much worse." He said confidently. Johnny took a deep breath. "You know the first thing I'm going to do when I turn?"

"And what's that?" Mavis asked, momentarily giving her husband a moment to prolong his mortality.

"Get back your skateboard from Steven?" Mavis asked, bemused.

"Oh, no. I'm going to fly with you to Paris. Take you on a little... Vampire honeymoon."

"At least on this one I don't have to worry about breaking you."

Johnny flushed. "Sounds like a plan, man! " He held up his hand for a high five. Oh Johnny.

Mavis smacked his hand back, and shook her head.

"Okay. Back to business. Time to die!"

"Love the wording babe."

"I thought you might."

She slowly lowered onto his neck. She could hear his heart beat like crazy; it had quickened in rhythm even more in the last few moments. She gently pricked his neck with her teeth. They easily penetrated his soft skin, but she was delicate enough so that very little blood came from the wound.

He tensed for a moment at the feeling, then relaxed. Despite only hurting for a second, he clenched his fists in an attempt to stop the nervous shaking.

She licked the bite mark, her saliva subsequently stopping the leaking blood.

Mavis bit her finger pad, letting a single drop of blood pool out.

"Ahhh, the tabled have turned." Johnny took Mavis's hand, and licked the blood off her finger.

"You're a dork."

Again, he laughed. "Huh. Its not so bad. Little tangy." He smacked his lips loudly.

Johnny couldn't quite feel the change at first. Honestly he'd felt just fine. Not as bad as what he'd made it out to be. Johnny looked at his wife.

"How do you feel?"

"Uh... Nothing really yet-"

As soon as the word left his lips, a warm feeling started in his neck. Thinking it was blood, he wiped his finger over the bite to inspect it, only to discovered was actually dry.

(Oh.) "Well- "

tha-dump*

The feeling hit his chest like a freight train. His heart felt heavy and sluggish, getting slower and slower with every delayed beat. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

A warm, goey feeling started in his heart, spread to his chest, then his arms. The warmth in his face made his cheeks flush a little. He chuckled nervously at the feeling. Mavis smiled at him, unsure of why exactly he was laughing.

"My fingers are really cold now."

He suddenly felt dizzy. The dark ceiling spun around him as he realized he was falling. But it was too late to do anything. By the time the boy dropped to the ground, his heart had stopped.

The end.

Just kidding!

Johnny stirred, not quite remembering what was going on. He was laying on something soft. The bed?

He opened his eyes and found two pairs of wide eyes, close to him, and watching him intently.

The room was now properly lit, all the ceiling lights on. They almost seemed too bright for Johnny.

Despite being on a bed, his body felt stiff. Like when you sleep on a terrible couch at someones house, and you get up in the middle of the night to go pee.

And... He'd honestly felt a little thirsty. But, he wasn't quite sure if it was for water, or the other obvious alternative...

He tried to sit up, but Mavis put her hand gently on his chest to stop him.

"You should take it easy honey. You hit the ground pretty hard." Mavis smiled at him, and took his hand.

"If I hadn't bit you right before, I'd have thought you died! But like, for real." Mavis laughed a little nervously.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I feel like death." Johnny cracked the joke like he would an egg into a frying pan. (Not very well.)

He smiled lopsided as he looked at his wife. She was pretty concerned.

He looked down at his right hand, being hend tightly by hers, and noticed something different. He seemed to be paler. He didn't think he would be this pale this soon.

"But I feel alright though." He protested. He sat up all the way in the bed, and expected to feel the blood rushing around in his head, or maybe the pounding of a headache but... He couldn't feel a thing. He brought two fingers up to his neck to check for a pulse. None.

(Holy rabies!)

He couldn't feel his heart beat.

As if Mavis could hear Johnnys thoughts, she said, "I can't hear a heartbeat, daddy."

"Ah yes! That's wonderful! The transformation went perfectly."

Drac suddenly stood tall and forboding over the bed. The room seemed to darken with thunder suddenly cracking outside.

"Congratulations, Johnny. You're now one of us. Welcome to the family. Officially." The old vampire muttered the last part quietly. A large toothy grin spread across his face as he suddenly bent down to embrace the new vampire in a hug.

"Dad! Be gentle! He's been through a lot." She put her hand on her fathers arm, of which now both were wrapped tightly around Johnny.

"He's got plenty of time to recover! Let me enjoy this moment!" Drac was being so dramatic.

"Well papa Drac, I appreciate the sentiment! I love you too bro!" Johnny hugged his father in law back, both the men seeming on the verge of happy tears.

"Well I say we all go for a fly!" Dracula broke from the hug.

"Now Johnny. The best way I know to teach someone to fly, is basically... Sink or swim! But, in this case, it'll be sink or fly. Let's go!"

"Uh what?" Johnny, having an idea of what was coming, squirmed around in Dracs arms as he was scooped up by the elder, quickly approaching the window.

Suddenly the newly turned man was thrown out of the room, into the darkness.

"Oh, wait wait wait!" Johnny screams echoed as he fell. Dracula then jumped out behind him. "WOOH HO HO HOH!"

"DADDY!" Mavis, screamed at him angrily, and sped through the spot her husband had been thrown through.

Suddenly a loud *poof* echoed through side of the castle, followed by screams of excitement from Johnny, and whoops and cheers from Mavis, and Dracula.

They all flew out into the dark sky, celebrating Johnnys turning. The new chapter of the Dracula coven had begun.

The end.


End file.
